Julia Lauper
Name: Julia Lauper Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Southridge Hobbies and Interests: Goth subculture, art Appearance: Julia has shoulder length, slightly curly hair that is naturally ginger (but dyed black) and pale, deep set blue eyes, usually appearing little more than slits. Her skin is pale, which she likes to heighten through the use of white makeup, while her lips are full and red. She uses a vibrant red lipstick that causes the contrast between her face and lips to look even greater. She has prominent, high-set cheekbones, and a slightly elongated face with a sharply angled jaw. She has a petite frame and a penchant for goth fashion. She seems to wear a permanent expression of indifference, as if every action she took were on a mere whim. Biography:'''Julia comes from a lower middle class family that she doesn't get along with very well. Her two younger brothers are both athletes, and her father, though present, is very distant. She and her mother fight about many topics, ranging from her habit of playing her "dreadful" music too loud to her low test scores. She tries to be out a lot so that she can avoid her family, spending a lot of time at Shooters. Through high school she was known for being a gifted artist. She frequently took top prize in school and regional shows. She always had some slight loner tendencies, never going into the cliquishness of high school. Her friends are few, but she has made some connections in the art room, and at the pool table. Given time, those connections may turn into something more. Julia believes that people should be who they are, and not who society tells them they should be. She doesn't put much stock in customs or traditions, and makes a point of challenging conventional morality, as well as the rules and laws that people are expected to abide by. She doesn't claim to be an anarchist or a nihilist as some other punks and goths are, but she does believe in abolishing the "stupid laws" and breaking away from tradition for tradition's sake. Her family is Protestant-Christian, while she is an atheistic existentialist. She agrees with Nietzsche that "God is dead", and that we have no use a deity in this age. She has a problem with authority, and has no problem letting people know. Her maxim is: Man will never be truly free until the last king is strangled with the entrails of the last priest. '''Advantages: Julia looks rather intimidating to some people, which may give her an advantage over her classmates. Disadvantages: Julia was born with red hair and all that typically comes with it, including ultrasensitivity to UV light. Her skin burns easily, and her eyes hurt in the sun. Designated Number: Female Student no. 31 The above biography is as written by Zabriel. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Scimitar Conclusions: Vampire goth, huh? If the sun doesn't kill her first, maybe blow off her head or stab her in the heart? Isn't that how you kill her kind? Too bad no one had a clove of garlic. Game Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: Jordan Redfield Collected Weapons: Scimitar (designated weapon) Allies: None Enemies: Jordan Redfield Mid-Game Evaluation: Julia began in the marsh, but left almost immediately upon awakening, seeking shelter from mosquitoes. She moved to the caves, where she took up hiding, hoping to ambush Quale Hutchinson and Braden Marsh. Quale noticed Julia, though, and he and Marsh fled the caves. The caves were declared a danger zone shortly thereafter, ending up in the jungle. There, she was surprised by Jordan Redfield. Believing him to be hostile, Julia attacked, and wounded his arm with his own knife. Jordan attempted to restrain Julia, and in her struggle to get free, she fatally stabbed herself on Jordan's knife. Post-Game Evaluation: She had the right idea, too bad she didn't have the skills to back it up. She didn't even burst into flames or disintergrate when she was stabbed... how disappointing. Memorable Quotes: "Danya...why do you have to take the cave away from me? I like it in here..." - Julia, after the caves were declared a danger zone Other/Trivia Coming soon... Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Julia, in chronological order. V3 *To Every Season *Three Panel Soul *The Coming Storm Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Julia Lauper. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students